Sommer 4814 - landoquendil quatolio!
Kay Eriya / Das Mittelland im Süden / Silberschein / Mutualis / MutualisArchiv = landoquendil quatolio! = Landoquendil! Erhebet Euch! Das zarte Grün des Frühlings weicht den Grüntönen des Frühsommers. Die Wogen des Lordarin glätten sich und der Strom fließt voll und ruhig dahin. An seinen Ufern beginnen sich die Dörfer und Städte aus ihrer Winterstarre zu befreien. Die Sonne zieht nicht nur die junge Saat mit ihrer Wärme aus dem Boden. Auch der Handel beginnt sich wieder zu entfalten. Silberschein ist dieses Jahr schon etwas früher aus seiner Winterstarre gerissen worden. Am nördlichen Ufer des Lordarin ist das Rad der Zeit zurückgedreht worden. Denn Drachen entstiegen den Fluten und wüteten unter den vor Kurzem angesiedelten Grauelben. Am Marktplatz erzählt man vom verschwinden einer hohen Persönlichkeit. Und das Magistratum Obskurum sein darin verwickelt. Das gemeine Volk weis und sieht wenig vom hektischen Treiben hinter den Kulissen. Die schwarze Garde ist in Alarmzustand versetzt. Alte Geschichten machen die Runde in den Reihen der Veteranen. Alte Narben gewinnen wieder an Bedeutung. Das Blut der Elben ist noch nicht ganz vom Boden verschlungen, da beginnen eigenartige Wetterphänomene um Silberschein und der Wind trägt eine fremdartige Melodie mit sich. Des Abends sind Unkenrufe und das Quaken der Kröten lauter zu hören als sonst um diese Zeit. Und trotz des verfrühten Sommerbeginns sind es die oft ungewöhnlich kalten Windböen, die Abends an den Toren von Silberschein rütteln. Mäntel werden wieder enger um die Schultern geschlungen wenn der Schatten die Gassen von Silberschein einnimmt. Vermehrt werden Opfergaben in die Tempel gebracht und der Duft so manchen Räucherwerks legt sich schützend um die Mauern. Prediger jeder Glaubensrichtung ziehen durch die Viertel von Silberschein. Auf dem Marktplatz wird ein Verrückter festgenommen, der schäumenden Mundes von Unheil spricht, bevor er von der Stadtgarde weggezerrt wird. "Ein uraltes Licht im Westen verschlingt, wo die Schatten des Lichts im Norden sind. Der Wind singt ein Lied das die Sonne in ihren Mauern nie gehört und der Fluss in seinem Rauschen trägt ein segelloses Boot mit stillem Schrei. Die Häuser öffnen ihre Pforten und die Tausend-Gesichtige verzerrt ihr Antlitz." Magister Auragar kann seine Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, als ein eiliger Bote die Nachricht überbringt. Harascon verschiebt sein Kommen auf unbestimmte Zeit, das sein feuriger Geist die lodernde Flamme der Vernunft an den Hängen der Sonnenstadt hochhalten muss. Ein Greise namens Lucius aus dem Lichtkreise der Glaubensfeste habe um seinen Rat gebeten. Ablenkung folgt, als die Wetterphänomene auch das Magistratum zu beschäftigen beginnen. Magister Belnifore von Kael bleibt in Silberschein zurück um sich seinem Projekt zu widmen. Doch ein dunkler Mantel wartet im schwarzen Schatten, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen weis. Magister Orbon pflegt wie gewohnt sein Netze. Die Spinnen weben ihre Netze im warmen Licht der Morgensonne. Doch in dem böigen Nordwind verschwinden viele wieder und ihre Population leidet unter den lauten Rufen der Kröten. Er wird in den großen Tempel des M'tarach geholt, wo Caudr'ake an spontanen entstandenen Wunden erkrankt. Am Abend kommt Komenos mit einer sprechende Kröte nachhause. Magister Silidis ir Salisar und Alovrea brechen mit anderen Mitglieder des Magistratums am dritten Tag nach dem Vorfall in Luoranduron auf um nach Ariassa zu suchen. Mit einem düsteren Lied auf den Lippen ziehen Silidis und seine Gefährten Richtung Isador los. Mögen die Sternen ihnen Licht sein in der Dunkelheit des Liedes. sein talath Neues Land Tagebuch des Auragar: Frühling/Sommer 4814 Ladoquentil Quatolio: Mitglieder der Rescue Mission: - Silidis, Alovrea, Auragar, Ulban, Taumelan, 3 Hunde, Aries, Pandom Pannonom, Selenne Umotas („Silidis Recken“). Gerüchte bei Hofe, Silberschein ist voller Anspannungen, religiöse Spannungen und magisch-mythischer Vorkommnisse. Das Volk ist beunruhigt, wie auch Akar Ishtar mitteilt, das Magistratum Obscurum wird von Anfragen und Petenten überschwemmt. Religiöse Prediger und Unruhe Orbon bringt die Idee auf, sowohl Ariassa als auch das Diadem mittels magischer Konnexe im Zuge einer komplexen magischen Operation durch Belnifore zurückzuteleportieren. Silidis Orbon schlägt vor, mittels Teleportationsmagie des Reisekreises von Belnifore :a) die Suchpartie (im Zuge der Übergabeverhandlungen: Ariassa gegen das Diadem) zurückzuteleportieren :b) die Krone selber zurückzuteleportieren. Dies wird für gut befunden. Es wird zu a) vereinbart, dass Belnifore einen Baldachin entwerfen lässt, der jeden, der diesen in einer bestimmten Situation durchschreitet, nach Mutualis zurückteleportiert. Es wird zu b) vereinbart, dass in das Diadem ein elbischer Silberschmied einen arkanen Konex einbauen soll (Silberdraht), durch den das Diadem ebenfalls zurück teleportiert werden soll. Vorab: Analyse des Diadem durch Auragar ergibt, dass das Sternbild des Rashaha Lieela - Sternbild des Lordarin / in Juwelen der Krone nachgestellt. Resultat: offenbar ein extrem mächtiges Symbol der „Herrschaft“ über den Lordarin. Blaue Steine symbolisieren die irdische Macht des Lordarin, die weißen Steine die entsprechende Sternkonstellation. Riban informiert Auragar, dass seltsame Schattenwesen von Dach zu Dach springen – kommen offenbar aus den High-Spires. Kalter Wind erleichtert Ribans geschäftliche Tätigkeiten. Die Recken um Silidis erfahren von der Besatzung ihres Schiffes (8 Grauelben), dass der überlebende Freier, Großmagier Ondaron am Tag nach dem Angriff aus Silberschein verschwunden ist und mit 6 schwarzgekleideten Begleitern den Lordarin hinabgereist ist. Die Reise ist prinzipiell unspektakulär, immer mehr Nebel bildet sich. Auf der Reise nach Lorandinell werden viele weiße Seeadler gesichtet, die vermutlich König Lyans Krieger ebenfalls den Lordarin in den Lüften hinabtragen. Es wird vermutet, dass König Lyan sich ebenfalls an der Befreiungsaktion beteiligen möchte. Das Wetter wird immer kälter, es deutet sich ein Kälteeinbruch an. Belnifore fragt seinen Vater Maraborn durch Kybor, ob dieser irgendwelche Informationen über etwaige politische Vorkommnisse, insbesondere bei den Elbenkönigreichen hat. Am Abend des Tages der Abreise der Recken um Silidis überbringt inzwischen ein Schwarzmantel in Silberschein einen Brief von Narin, Belnifors Lehrmeisterin an den werten Magister. Es folgt ein Überfall von 2 dubiosen, schwarz gekleideten Gestalten, die den überbringenden Schwarzmantel meucheln, jedoch durch Garins erbitterte Gegenwehr vertrieben werden. Ziel ist offenbar Erlangung des bewussten Brief. Die Hauptwaffen der Angreifer scheinen rhomboide „Bolzen“ (?) zu sein. Der fragliche Brief enthält eine kryptische Warnung, wonach ein Orakel bösartige Pläne eines mysteriösen Hauses der Kol'abaha in Silberschein prophezeit hätte. Die Pläne sind groß, weitreichend und mysteriöse. Narin vermutet das Haus Turnuq und eine parallele Involvierung des Ordens von Lonkham. Sukkus: Hüte Dich Belnifore! Belnifore antwortet prompt in schriftlicher Form, bestätigt die Warnungen Narins, und sendet den Leichnam prompt nach Cryan retour. Inzwischen reisen die Recken um Silidis, das Diadem immer scharf behütend immer weiter den Lordarin hinunter. Die Elben werden immer zahlreicher, es herrscht starker Verkehr. Bei einem Landgang (nach 1 Woche): stellen Selene, Pandom, Aries und Taumelan fest, dass die elbische Dominanz immer stärker wird. Selene schnappt auf dem Markt keine Neuigkeiten hinsichtlich Ondaron auf, jedoch eine Reihe von Detailinformationen über das Privatleben einer menschlichen Marktfrau namens Kelada sowie die Tatsache, dass vor 3 Tagen ein mysteriöser Fremder mit einem besonderen Schiff (es fällt das Wort „Cairalieh“) angelegt hat. Im Sternenmeer sollen angeblich viele Piraten ihr Unwesen treiben. Angeblich habe in der Stadt Elissaris ein mythisches Elbenkriegsschiff angelegt. Auch soll es Kriege, Piraterie und Seeungeheuer in den Gewässern des Sternenmeers geben. Selene ersteht einen Ballen „Seide“, einen Ballen elbischen Brokats, einen Ballen elbischer Webarbeiten und knöpft sonstige kommerzielle Kontakte. Währenddessen kommen sich Aries und Taumelan näher, Taumelan zeigt ihr (seine) Natur. Am nächsten Tag reist man im Konvoy mit einem menschlichen Handelsschiff (12 Mann) weiter. In Aravaris (letzter Landgang) verabschiedet sich Silidis mit Alovrea unter einem mysteriösen Vorwand. Aravaris ist eine beeindruckende elbische Stadt (große Version von High-Spires) voller Schönheit und Exotik und leider nahezu ausschließlich elbisch besiedelt. Silidis Recken sind nahezu die einzigen Menschen. Sildis kehrt mit 10 gepanzerten, mit Bögen, Speeren und Kurzschwerter bewaffneten Hochelbenkriegern – es handelt sich um König Eads Unterstützung. Man segelt an Elissaris (Lorandinells’ große Festungsstadt an der Mündung des Lordarin) vorbei und trifft auf die See - das Sternenmeer. Selene schafft es, den Elben folgende Informationen: es handelt sich um die Palastgarde von König Ead, die Silidis unterstützen sollen. Sie bestätigen, dass 3 Kalyandry (Leibmagier von König Lyan) ausgesandt wurden, um Rache am Räuber von Ariassa zu üben. Zudem ist ein Schiff der Laewantar (der Wasserelben) in Elissaris eingelaufen. Das Ziel dieser Besatzung scheinen die involvierten Seedrachen sein. Das menschliche Konvoyschiff verlässt die Recken. Währenddessen in Silberschein: Im Distholechtempel erfährt Orbon, dass die mysteriösen rhombischen Bolzen eine alte elbische Waffe der Elitekrieger von Grantha seien – es handelt sich die um ein spezielles Holzwurfmesser. Dies legt den Verdacht nahe, dass diese mysteriösen Assassinen mit dem Elbenmagier Olberon unter einer Decke stecken. Komenos zeigt seinem Vater Orbon eine angeblich sprechende Kröte. Die Kröte trägt angeblich den Namen: „Quuoquua“ und habe Komenos nach seinem Namen gefragt. Die Kröte entpuppt sich als modifizierter Quoogs. Er wird von Orbon in den Empfangssaal gebeten und gibt bekannt, dass er von außerhalb käme und um Informationen um den Drachenvorfall ersuche. Angeblich ginge es nicht so sehr um die Person der Ariassa sondern um das Diadem. Qqua. vertritt angeblich eine „Druiden“ Vereinigung. Das Diadem sorgt für eine Art Harmonie zwischen Erd– und Himmelsmächten, solange es von den wahren Herren von Silberschein getragen wird, ist zudem eine gemeinsame Harmonie gesichert. Er führt (umschweifig) aus, dass Silberschein einen sehr enge Verbindung zu anderen Welten hat und immer ein Angelpunkt für weltgeschichtliche Änderungen war. Angeblich kündige sich ein weiterer Umschwung an. Die Magister danken für die Information, warnen Quuoquao sich wieder uneingeladen in den Konvent zu begeben und verweisen ihn auf Akar Ishtar. Exit Quuoquuao, eine Nachfrage bei Akar Ishtar ergibt jedoch, dass er sich nicht mehr am Orbon spricht einen Segenszauber über seine Familie und macht sich Sorgen. Orbon und Belnifor zerbrechen sich den Kopf, wie Quuoquuao den Kokoon des Glaubens übertreten konnte. Orbon weist seinen Sohn Komenos an, in Zukunft nicht mehr alleine am Lordarin zu spielen. Belnifore verbringt die Season damit, gemeinsam mit seiner Assistentin Elanda an einem kleinen Teleportationzauber („Flicker“) (spontaner Seven Leagues Strides mittels Foci) zu forschen. Elanda fungiert bereits als Lab-Assistant. Orbon sendet Hediri in die Elbengemeinde Luoranduron, um nähere Informationen über die mysteriösen Rhomben herauszufinden und zugleich dezent zu warnen, dass Angriffe auf Boten der Kolabaha als aggressive Handlung gegen das Magistratum Obscurum gewertet werden. Hediri findet heraus, dass Omberon tatsächlich offiziell abgemeldet hat und angekündigt hat, sich um „die Angelegenheit mit den Drachen“ zu kümmern. Er wurde von 6 Elben aus Grantha abgeholt und ist am Tag nach dem Drachenüberfall abgereist. Aus der elbischen Community gibt es zu den Rhombischen Bolzen wenige Infos – die Geschosse wurden angeblich das letzte Mal in den alten Kriegen verwendet, es sei sehr merkwürdig, dass sie in der Stadt Anwendung finden. Angeblich sie das gesamte Gefolge von Ombaron abgereist. Nähere Nachrichten oder Daten kann sie nicht eruieren. Orbon erhält eine Nachricht durch einen Boten aus dem M’tharach Kult aus Kerakonom, der mitteilt, dass vor 4 Tagen eine magische feurige Turbulenz plötzlich mehrerer Netze Orakom zerstört habe. Offenbar scheine eine massive magische Präsenz aus dem Nordwesten in Richtung Silberschein gezogen und überall an Kultorten des M’tharach Chaos und Zerstörung verursacht habe, magische Mutationen würden sich bilden, so als ob ein neues Tor sich öffnen würde. Der gesamte Kult arbeite fieberhaft eine Lösung. Es erscheinen Schattenwesen wie in den Torkriegen. Gezielt würden vor allem Priester des Distholech verschwinden. Man vermutet eine gezielte Destabilisierungsaktion (Guerillaaktionen). Orbon lädt den Boten nach Mutualis ein, gibt ihm eine kurze Information über Mutualis und die Vorgänge hier in Silberschein, stellt ihn Magister Belnifore vor. Infos: Hypothese, dass Drachen offenbar in gezielter Aktion Ariassa geraubt habe. Orbon macht geschickt Werbung die Fortschritte von Mutualis und bietet dem Boten an, seine Rückkehr nach Kerakonom durch die Teleportation zu beschleunigen. Belnifore stellt dem Ordenspriester ein Empfehlungsschreiben für die Verwendung des Reisekreises in Dom Valderan aus. Der Priester wird nach Dom Valderan gezaubert. Kreis des Roakors ist so angelegt, dass bei jeder Teleportation ein Lichtschein erscheint. Im Kreis des Rokor erscheint ein (vermuteter) Gefolgsmann der Narrin – magisch begabt, albtraumhaft schön, leuchtende Augen, zischende Aussprache. Orbon prüft geschickt die Affinität des myteriösen Besucher zur Erzmagierin Narrin und lässt ihn herein. Der Bote stellt sich als Volmas vor, ein Halb-Inkubus. Volmas informiert, dass offenbar der mächtige Turnuq-Magier Gastales mit 2 Drachen im Geleit den Lordarin seit geraumer Zeit heimsucht. Belnifor soll sich vor seinen Schergen hüten. Die Kol'abaha hat auch keine nähere Ahnung was er will oder möchte. Gastales ist offenbar schon seit langem im Lordarin-Gebiet aufhältig, seine Pläne sind umfangreich und weitreichend. Belnifor sendet Erast gleich nach Cryan, mit der Aufgabe dort alles über das Haus Turnuq und die Person von Gastales herauszufinden. Promto. Zudem sendet Belnifore 1 Bauern Rego Vis an Naris als Geschenk, Erat hat auch 4 weitere Bauern Rego Vis als Gefallenspender mit. 2 Tage später erscheint eine Botin der Torwacht, die Belnifore von starken magischen Verschiebungen im ganzen Umkreis berichtet. Das Wetter wird immer gewitterhafter, Belnifore und Orbon spüren nach starke magische Energie, die Bücher fallen in der Bibliothek aus den Regalen (ein Poltergeist). Belnifor versucht ein magische Ritual. Valeris de Valet berichtet, dass sich in der Palastbibliothek ebenfalls ein Poltergeist umgehe. Die bedrohlichen Gewitter häufen sich, Orbon träumt von der Belagerung von Silberschein und einem gewaltigen magischen und physischem Kampf. Die Stadtmauer zerfließt im Wasser, die elbische Stadt entsteht neu in gruseliger Form. Ein kalter Wind pfeift durch die Stadt. Orbon wandelt im Traum durch die ausgestorbene Stadt, in einem großen Saal stößt er auf eine gigantische, im Sterben liegende Spinne, die den M’tharach Kult zu symbolisieren scheint. Mitten in der Nacht dehnt sich dann in der Realität plötzlich High-Spires aus, durchbricht die Stadtmauer, alte Bauwerke sind plötzlich verschwunden, der Bochlodtempel ist durch einen hohen Elbenturm ersetz worden. Ähnlich dem Traum von Orbon, während ein mysteriöser Elbenmagier, der vor einer Woche eingezogen sein soll, lt. Riban finsteres Hexenwerk treibt. Das Magistratum Obskurum (dh: Riban, Orbon, Belnifor, Suluk Ukom, Orolok, Garim, Gusim, Ununu) rückt aus. Vor dem Ex-Bochlodtempel (nunmehr ein riesiger, grauer Turm in elbischer Bauart) gibt es ein Scharmützel der Schwarzen Legion mit Unbekannten. Belnifore ruft auf Sindarin zur Ruhe auf, Orbon auf Khornakam. Dies wirkt. Belnifore stellt sich und das Magistratum Obscurum vor. Der Leiter stellt sich als Ondaron ir Nalandar vor. Ondaron behauptet, der Turm sei der Ort der alten Ordnung von Silberschein, der Sitz des Bezirkshauptmann. Orbon überzeugt die schwarzen Legion, sich zurückzuziehen. Ein Bote der Stadtwache informiert, dass sich zur gleichen Zeit die zerbrochene Brücke über den Lordarin teilweise wieder hergestellt hat. Unun und Orolok werden zur Brücke geschickt. Orbon wird der Zutritt verwehrt, er begibt zum Bekalos Balderon, um die Schwarze Legion alarmieren. Belnifor begibt sich – mit Riban, Gusim und Garin – in den Turm zum Vermitteln. Der Turm ist voller serene Stille und elbischer Wunder und Wachen. Der Elbenedle „Haldendis“, Statthalter des westlichen Halis-Anum empfängt die Gesandtschaft und klärt auf, dass beim Fall von Silberschein das stabilisierende Element des Kalhandrir abhanden gekommen ist, was den einfachen Fall von Silberschein erklärt. Dieser Bezirk verschwand in einer parallelen Dimension und man wäre jetzt zurückgekehrt. Belnifore informiert von der Entführung von Ariassa und den weisen Plänen von Meister Orbon zur Rückgewinnung des Diadems. Belnifore macht freundliche Worte. Bei der Brücke finden sich religiöse Kultvertreter, die das Erscheinen der Brücke als göttliches Signal (für was auch immer interpretieren). Orbon begibt sich zum Palast von Bekalos Balderon. Orbon warnt Bekalos Balderon und seine militärischen Berater und rät zur Umstellung der betroffenen Gebiete durch Kriegsscharen sowie zu einer militärischen Generalmobilmachung. Er unterstreicht die potentielle Gefahr für die Stadt und betont das Verschwinden des Tempels. Er informiert über die Gesandtschaft von Belnifore. Bekalos beginnt mit der Mobilmachung. Orbon eilt zum Distholech und informiert die Priesterschaft. Er rät davon , dass sich die Cholothen in der Stadt vereinigen um sich gegen die möglichen Angriffe der elbischen Eindringlinge zu wappnen. Er hält fest, dass Bekalos Balderon offenbar noch zögert und offenbar auf eine diplomatische Lösung hofft. Orbon begibt sich danach zu einem der Haupttempel des M’tharach, wo er allerdings Sederiske schwer krankt und kaum aktionsfähig ist – Sederiske ist seit 3 Tagen vergrippt (?). Sie sendet ihren Stellvertreter mit Orbon. Belnifore begibt sich zu Balderon und empfiehlt eine strikte Absperrung der Gebiete und rät dringend zur Vermittlung. Er warnt vor der vermuteten Unkenntnis der elbischen Bewohner und empfiehlt dringend, mit den cholotischen Priestern in Kontakt zu treten, um Ausschreitungen zu vermeiden und den zivilisatorischen Traum von Silberschein zu retten. Ausschreitungen und Hetze müssen verhindert werden. Bekalos Balderon befiehlt den Stadtteil durch die Schwarze Legion abzusperren. Der gesamte Stadtteil wird durch Schwarze Legionen abgeriegelt, die Stadtwache hält dahinter die Bevölkerung von Silberschein im Zaum. Bekalos begibt sich direkt nach High Spires. Orbon begibt sich mit der obersten Priesterin des Distholech, der Stellvertreterin von Sederiske. Währenddessen nähern sich Silidis Recken der geheimnissvollen Insel, Auragar verspührt eine starke magische Aura. Man nähert sich der Insel. Fortsetzung folgt ! sein iayr rain neue alte Grenzen *gemeistert von MaWelt *Protokoll von KainNiemand Steil steigen die Felsen hinan, die Gischt bricht sich an ihnen. Vor dem Schiff liegt eine enge Bucht, die notdürftig Schutz vor hohem Seegang bietet. Der Wind nimmt spürbar zu und nach einiger Zeit bilden sich kleine Schaumkronen auf den Häuptern der Wellen. Von der kleinen Bucht hinan in den Felsen gehauen, von den ständigen Winden und den Wellen erodiert, schlängelt sich eine steile Treppe in der Felswand nach oben. Als die Expedition die Kante der Klippen erreicht, geben die Felsen den Blick auf eine kleines Hochplateau. Die ersten schweren Regentropfen sind im Wind zu spüren. Über den westlichen Horizont kommen schwere Gewitterwolken. Der Groll des ersten Donners rollt über die kleine Gruppe hinweg und heftige Windböen zerren am Gewand. Die Expedition auf die magische Insel im Sternenmeer war von Erfolg gekrönt: Die Abordnung von Abenteuern kehrte mit Ariassa und dem Diadem zum Teil wohlbehalten wieder durch das Tor zurück in Mutualis (Selenne Umotas, Pandom Pannonom,Ariassa, Silidis und 10 Hochelbenkrieger aus Aravaris, die dort zugestiegen waren um Ariassa nach ihrer Befreiung zu schützen) Das Drachenherz (4 Bauern Corpus Vis) kommt mit. Gefallen sind: 1 Hund des Taumelan 2 der 8 Grauelben Schiffsbesatzung Zurück auf der Insel Tessinila (unbewohnt bis auf die Behausung des verblichenen Turnuq-Pontifex) bleiben: Auragar, Ulban, Taumelan (mit nur noch zwei Hunden), Aries und 6 Grauelben Die Stadt am Lordarin: Aravaris Die Ereignisse nach Verlassen der Stadt Aravaris: Ein Trupp von 10 Hochelben (König Eads Palastgarde) schließt sich der Truppe an. Ein Rokor-Kreis vielleicht in Lorandinel? 8 Bauern Vis in Mutualis noch vorhanden Vis-Bauern: 3 Creo 5 Vim 6 Rego Der Hergang des Kampfes: Landung der Truppe auf der Insel. Auragar stellt fest, dass zwei starke magische Präsenzen (wahrscheinlich zwei Jungwasserdrachen mit Muttertier) unser Schiff in weitem Bogen umkreisten, eine folgte uns. Eine weitere war auf dem Meer draußen (vielleicht das Vatertier?) Es waren insgesamt drei See-Drachen. Schwieriger Aufstieg, Krallenspuren an der Treppe hinauf auf die Insel. Pandom Pannonom und Aries schleichen voraus, sehen den großen Drachen (Muttertier?) um eine Behausung gewickelt, Kampf gegen den Drachen, Magus Noasgoss taucht auf & wird ebenfalls getötet. Ariassa und das Diadem werden gerettet. Das Muttertier rennt in Richtung Klippen, als die anderen Präsenzen im Wasser beginnen zu verschwinden. Pandom springt auf den Drachen und tötet ihn mit einem Schwertstoß ins Auge, gerade als dieser über die Klippe springt. Pandom wird zu seinem Glück abgeworfen und bricht sich auf einem Felsvorsprung mehrere Knochen, während der tote Drachen in die Tiefe stürzt und an der Steilküste am Meer aufschlägt. Unter großen Entbehrungen wird Pandom geborgen und durch den Baldachin mit Selenne Umotas, Silidis und Gefolgschaft zurück nach Mutualis geschickt, um sich auszukurieren. Der Rest der Mannschaft bleibt, um die Insel zu untersuchen und den toten Drachen zu bergen und zu verarbeiten. mâr Heimat *gemeistert von MaWelt am 10.01.2009 *Protokoll von HaraScon und KainNiemand :Alte Bande drohen zu schnüren die silbern Maid. :Es verformt der Stein im Licht der Alten sich. :Leer des Windes rauscht der Wälder Kleid. :Und die Jungen kennen ihre Grenzen nicht. :Einst war es dunkel bevor der Staub sich legt. :Ungewiss wem ihr Antlitz sie zuwenden soll, :Die Maid Alte, Junge und Dunkelheit hegt. Weissagung einer alten Frau am Markt von Kaldanor gerichtet an Aries Den Lordarin hinan strebt das Schiff und seine Helden ihrer Heimat entgegen. Aries hatte den Leichnam des Magos Noasgoss als erste entdeckt. Außer ihm und dem Drachen war niemand auf der Insel. Er hatte einen Mantel um, der aus Drachenschuppen gemacht war. Auragar lässt seine gesamten Habseligkeiten bei Abreise auf das Schiff verladen: eine Harpune (Speer), einen Siegelring den Hauses Turnuq und eine Flüte oder Pfeife. Sonst hatte er nichts bei sich, sieht so aus als wäre er nur für die Übergabe auf die Insel gekommen. der Leichnam sieht sehr alt aus, sehr ledrige Haut, barfuß mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Fingern und Zehen. Noasgoss wird in einer kurzen Zeremonie begraben, nachdem die beiden toten Grauelben bestattet sind und der Trauertag eingehalten wurde. Auragar führt ein Laborbuch und zeichnet die weiteren Vorgänge auf. Er konzentriert das gesamte Vis des Drachen in einem Backen-Zahn, den er absägen lässt und an sich nimmt, und ihn wie einen Augapfel hütet (6 Bauern Corpus Vis) . Der restliche Drache wird so gut als möglich zerlegt, aus der Haut wird Material für drei Mäntel gewonnen und gegerbt, das Fleisch nach Möglichkeit gekocht, gepökelt oder geräuchert. Die Knochen werden abgekocht, das Fett geschmalzen, die Gedärme und Eingeweide zu Wurst verarbeitet und ebenfalls geräuchert, Speck, Suppe und allgemeine Leckereien. Am Ende von drei Wochen ist das Schiff voll beladen mit einer Ladung Drachen: ein ganzes Skelett, Klauen, Zähne, Hörner, Schuppen, Haut, Würste, Räucher- Trocken- und Pökelfleisch, Speck, gegerbte Haut, ein Schädel. Als Taumelan den Schädel zerlegt, findet er eine Pfeilspitze (gewellt, scharf, helles, bläulich schimmerndes Metall), mit Schaft (dunkles, schweres Holz), ca. einen Fuß lang, der definitiv nicht von den Grauelben ist. Er steckt im Auge des Drachen, und dürfte eingedrungen sein, bevor Pandom Pannonom seinen tödlichen Stoß in das Auge des Drachen ausführte. Taumelan hebt ihn auf. Auragar untersucht ihn, entdeckt keine Besonderheiten. Auragar röstet sich ein Stück Drachenleber. Die Zeit die bleibt, nutzt Auragar für Streifzüge auf der Insel. Die gesamte Umgebung wird systematisch durchsucht: Richtung Südosten (gegenüber der Aufstiegsstelle), die Insel ist ca. 100 Schritt im Geviert groß, nur ein Langhaus ist drauf, aus gefügten Steinen gebaut, mit Steinschindeln und Moos bedeckt, nur ein großer Raum und ein Stall drinnen, schon lange keine Tiere mehr. Keine Geheimfächer, Türen oder Keller. Mehrere kleine Fenster, die man mit Schieferplatten verdecken kann. Das einzige Holz auf der Insel ist der Steg, die Tür des Hauses und die Giebelbalken. Brennholz sind nur die festen Latschen. Trinkwasser bezieht die Truppe aus einer Quelle, zu der eine kleine Treppe über die Steinklippen führt. Auragar und Taumelan finden auf den Klippen zum Meer hin Kratzspuren von riesigen Klauen, größer als die des Drachen, den Pandom Pannonom erschlagen hat. Auragar spricht einen Zauber um evt. Quellen von Magie auf der Insel zu finden. Er "hört" ca. 20 kleine magische Echos unter sich auf der Insel. hell, klar, unschuldig. Draußen auf dem Meer eine dunkle, alte, tiefe, die sich entfernt. Um die kleinen, hellen herum, dabei sind fünf erwachsene Stimmen. Auragar hört sie wie durch einen Nebel. es liegt etwas wie ein Netz in der Luft. Die Hunde reagieren unruhig auf diese Fährte. Um der Fährte die Klippen hinab zu folgen, müsste man sich über die Klippen abseilen und klettern können Ulban wird an einem Seil hinab gelassen, er ist der beste Kletterer. Er kommt bis auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung auf dem man bequem stehen kann. Die Klauenspuren gehen weiter hinunter. Ulban wird wieder hinaufgezogen, dafür Auragar hinuntergelassen. Er spricht einen weiteren Zauber, um sehen, ob sich dort weitere Spuren finden. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde er direkt auf dem erspürten magischen Netz stehen (wohl Rego Terram, aber komplett fremd in der Tonart). Auragar ist begeistert und schickt glückliche Dankgebete an Sibou. An einem ruhigen, windstillen Tag rudert Auragar nach einigen Schwimmübungen am Steg in der Bucht mit Ulban, Taumelan und einem Grauelb zum fischen einmal um die Insel. Auragar lässt sich Ins Wasser helfen und schwimmt in den Wellen herum, mit einem Seil um den Bauch, während der Grauelb fischt. Auragar versucht mit einem Zauberspruch zu sehen, ob es sich um eine Regio handeln könnte, aber er kann nichts erkennen. Er entscheidet sich, ein Quartal zur Forschung hier zu bleiben. Nach zwei Wochen kommen Proviant und Pökelutensilien aus Elissaris. Auragar schickt einen Brief nach Aravaris um Proviant, einen mit Taumelan nach Mutualis um Geld. Er legt ein Expose bei, in dem er ausführt, dass er was interessantes gefunden hat, das er unbedingt erforschen muss. (einen Drachenhort? eine Regio? egal. es muss untersucht werden.) Taumelan und Aries bleiben nicht, sondern reisen zurück nach Mutualis. Taumelan will sie bezirzen. Auragar bleibt also nur mit Ulban auf der Insel. Er schreibt einen herzlichen Liebesbrief an seine Orkin, weil er bei der Geburt seines ersten Sohnes nicht dabei sein wird. Die Forschung ist ihm wichtiger. Beste Wünsche. Die Grauelben kommen einmal im Monat aus Elissaris mit Verpflegung und Nachschub. Aries, Taumelan und die Hunde verlassen die Insel mit den Grauelben und reisen über Elissaris (mit einem Handelsschiff) zurück nach Silberschein, ihre Liebe zueinander wächst und wird nur durch den Seegang und Taumelans religiöse Zwänge gestört. Es vergehen außerhalb von Silberschein drei Wochen, wir sind also im Sommer 4814. Zurück in Silberschein: Das Frühjahr hat sich friedlich angelassen, bis zum Geburtstag der Fürstin (prunkvoll). Es gab dann Unfrieden zwischen Elben und der restlichen Bevölkerung von Silberschein. Die alte Brücke hat sich verändert. High Spires ist plötzlich aus der elbischen Vergangenheit aufgetaucht, das bisherige High Spires ist verschwunden. Haldendis ist der Statthalter der plötzlich aufgetauchten Elben. Er nennt Silberschein Halis Anum. in der westlichen Stadtmauer ist plötzlich ein neues/altes Tor, das wurde während des Krieges zugemauert. Es gab Übergriffe und Unruhen. Orbon und Belnifore haben vermittelt, der Stadtteil wurde von der Schwarzen Legion umstellt. Orbon wurde der Zutritt zum Turm verweigert. Belnifore und Erast wurden in den Turm zu Haldenis geladen. Ondaron ist auch plötzlich wieder in High Spires aufgetaucht - mit mindestens 10 dunkel gekleideten Kriegern. Orbon hat die Agenden der kranken Sederiske übernommen (welch glückliche Fügung). Nachrichten aus Kerakonom erreichen Orbon durch einen Brief von seinem ehemaligen Meister. Er warnt vor Unruhen. Es gibt Überfälle auf entlegene Heiligtümer. Anschläge und Morde gegen Priester des Ordens von M'tharach. Orbon ruft am Morgen die Gemeinde zusammen hält eine Rede und einen Gottesdienst und veranlasst Gebete und Rituale zur Stärkung der M'tharach-Netze. Eine Noteingreiftruppe von Diakonen wird eingerichtet, die einander über die neuesten Entwicklungen informieren - das nächste Zusammentreffen der Diakone wird für den Abend angesetzt, die nächste Gemeindezusammenkunft am nächsten Morgen. Der erste Diakon Tesum Kamonek wird damit beauftragt, alles über die Vorkommnisse herauszufinden, was er kann und beim abendlichen zusammentreffen Bericht zu erstatten. Valeris schaut morgens bei der Messe vorbei, trifft verschlossene Türen. Valeris begibt sich nach High Spires und fragt herum. Keine unvorhersehbaren Gerüchte. Sie sieht sich die Brücke an, deren Fundament jetzt anders aussieht, viel stabiler. Valeris un Orbon besprechen sich, überlegen den Elben zu raten friedlich aus der Stadt auszuziehen und in die Elbensiedlung (ca. 200 Leute, plus ca. 200 von den Gesandtschaften) zu gehen. Akar Ishtar avisiert für den Abend einen Termin mit Bekalos Balderon. Valeris schläft sich aus. Erast und Belnifore kommen zurück. Belnifore sofort ins Bett, Erast erzählt Valeris in der Küche von seiner Begegnung mit den Elben. Keine Menschenseele, viele Elben Valeris geht zu einem Schneider, den sie in der Nähe von High Spires kennt, um ihn auszufragen. Dieser zeigt ihr von seinem Fenster einen Einblick in das geänderte High Spires - eine fremde Kultur, aber auch dort Absperrungen und (verdeckt) Bewaffnete. Der Schneider selber hat nichts gesehen, auch hat er keine Informationen darüber, dass die früheren Anrainer in der letzten Zeit nichts besonderes mitbekommen haben. Lediglich in der großen Markthalle habe es in den letzten Zeit angeblich (angeblich Schattenerscheinungen etc.). Valeris begibt sich in Folge zu Carion Tolbak. Dieser informiert sie in seinem Salon ("Karions Schönheit") den Tränen nahe, dass ein Großteil seiner Kundschaft mit High Spire verschwunden sei. Valeris nimmt dies zum Anlass und lässt sich unverzüglich von Carion ondulieren und parfumieren. Carion erzählt: War noch lange wach, weil Geschäft durch Tanzveranstaltung im Haus. Hat noch einen Spaziergang gemacht, um grüne Kräuter zu rauchen. Hat die Häuser verschwimmen sehen und es dem Rauschkraut zugeschrieben, er war mit einem Mädchen aus Deradons Ruhe unterwegs (Barda), haben darüber gelacht, es aber nicht weiter bedrohlich gefunden. In der Stadt war es noch laut, die Häuser waren beleuchtet, es wurde gefeiert. Der Geselle wird geholt, Valeris und Carion gehen zurück nach Mutualis um mit Orbon zu sprechen. In der Küche sitzen Belnifore und Orbon beim Essen und tauschen sich aus. Belnifore erzählt von seinen Erlebnissen in High Spires. Bekalos und Haldendis werden sich an der Stadtteilsgrenze treffen und sich besprechen. Orbon trifft Bekalos im Palast. Der ist verwundert, dass es noch nicht mehr Feindseligkeiten gegeben hat. Keine Forderungen bisher. Kleine Unstimmigkeiten über die Aufgaben des Magistratum Obscurum. Orbon versteht nicht, wieso die Situation Bekalos so kalt lässt. Man wird sich nach dem Treffen zwischen Bekalos und Haldendis wieder sprechen, Bekalos wird Passierscheine für High Spires ausstellen und sie nach Mutualis schicken, damit sich das Magistratum dort umsehen kann. Als Orbon hinausgeleitet wird, sieht er draußen einen elbischen Boten warten, der vorhin um eine Audienz bei Balderon gebeten hat (Valeris hat dort auf Orbon gewartet). Orbon bleibt am Weg in die Gemeinde kurz bei Carion stehen und bittet ihn, Mantis nach Sonnenuntergang zu seiner Offizin kommen zu lassen. nach dieser Besprechung wird Orbon sich mit Valeris wieder in Mutualis treffen (die geht inzwischen zum Hafen zu Surdin, um Neuigkeiten aufzuschnappen). Surdin erzählt von einem elbischen Schiff, das gerade angelegt hat. Von dem Schiff ist ein Reiter samt Pferd abgestiegen. Gerüchte von den Schiffern: Nebelige Erscheinungen und Wetterphänomene entlang des Lordarin, aber nichts, das Valeris mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden von High Spires zu tun hat. Surdin lässt Valeris heimleuchten. Die Diakonie-Versammlung in der M'tharach-Gemeinde: Alle da, Tesum Kamonek (Echsenmensch) berichtet. Die Schwarze Legion hat abgeriegelt, Unruhen sind von der Legion schnell unter Kontrolle gebracht worden. Die Bochlod-Gäubigen. haben sich eingesperrt. Die Distholech-Gläubigen laufen herum und beruhigen die Bevölkerung. Die Shakrik- und Yrkollugläubigen versammeln sich ruhig in ihren Kirchen. Beobachtungen von High Spires berichten von einem ruhigen durchaus, "normal" wirkenden Straßenleben auf der anderen Seite, auch wenn die Elben mittlerweile ihre eigenen Wachen aufgestellt haben. Die Kontrolle an den Stadttoren wurden verschärft. In einem Gasthaus nahe des westlichen Stadttores haben zwei Wanderer von gespenstischen Erscheinungen im Wald erzählt (Südwesten). Seltsame Wachstumsphänomene im Immerwald. Zeugenberichte von der Transformation von High Spires. Die Zeugen sind zuletzt in der Obhut des Palastes gewesen. Gemeindeliste der Vermissten wird am Tempeltor angeschlagen: 17 Familien, 57 Personen werden vermisst. Wer zum nämlichen Zeitpunkt in High Spires war ist verschwunden. Es waren fast nur Familien, die dort gewohnt haben. Es sind auch Bewohner von Silberschein verschwunden. Ebenso sendet Orbon Briefe an anderen Priester des M'tharach im Ausland, um sie von den Vorkommnissen in Silberschein zu Kenntnis zu setzen. Ein Bote wird zu den anderen Tempelvorständen geschickt, um anzuregen, dass auch sie Listen von Vermissten zusammenstellen. Die 17 Familien werden verzeichnet (mit Besitz in High Spires). Treffen der Tempelvorstände in zwei Tagen vorgeschlagen. Orbon Perkelos spendet den Diakonen seinen Segen und geht, um sich mit Mantis Telassa bei Carion Tolbak zu treffen. Sie berichtet, dass Missala Halissa recht aufgebracht ist. Mehr ihrer Gefolgsleute sind verschwunden als die von Balderon (das waren die meisten Bewohner von High Spires) Mantis geht in den Palast, um die Unterstützung von Kolgenas und dem M'tharach-Kult an Missala zu hinterbringen, und sie zu versichern dass sie Unterstützung im Volk hat, auch wenn sie viele adelige Unterstützer verloren hat. Intensive politische Diskussion zwischen Valeris und Orbon. Kurzgefasst stellt sich die Situation so da, dass das Verschwinden von High Spires primär die Partei der Gefolgsleute von Misalla Halissa schwächt. Valeris teilt Orbon mit, dass sowohl für Auragar als auch für sie persönlich ein Beibehalten des neutralen Status von Silberschein von hoher Priorität ist. Die Elben sieht sie persönlich als Störfaktor. Valeris ist vor allem in großer Sorge um ihre zahlreichen verschwunden Bekanntschaften in High Spires. Orbon teilt ihr mit, dass es nicht sicher ist, dass die Vermissten tot sind, kann aber sonst nur schwachen Trost bieten. Erast studiert auf Anweisung von Meister Orbon die Tempelchroniken (des alten Siboutempels) und zwar die Periode zwischen Beginn des Wendekrieges und dem Fall der Stadt Silberschein an das Chaos (und dem Ende der Chroniken): Bei Beginn des Krieges wollen Im Westen von Silberschein (dh: Richtung des heutigen Kolgenas) Pilger das "wundersame Rauschen von Blättern im Walde - oh Mirakel - bei völligem Schlafe Amilkans (= Windstille)" bemerkt haben. Zudem wird das Auftreten "von gar plötzlich erscheynenden gräulichen Daimonen und Täuffeln" verzeichnet. Der letzte Eintrag vor dem Fall von Silberschein und dem Abbrechen der Chronik vermerkt, dass " der Zorn der Xilah im Hain der Xilah Flysch geworden sey und dieser habe sich schröckensreich ausgebreitetet habe und in seyner Gier Leyb und Leb vieler Leut verschlungen haben. Laut traulich Zeugnyss ist dies das Werke des Kampfes zwischen den verdammenswerten Daimonen und Täuffeln und den Edlen Recken des Lichtes (= Elben)" . Ein vollständig unverständlicher Passus der Chronik am nächsten Tag deutet ein an, dass sich die Stadt verändere, "die Hüyser haben begonnen zu tanzen." Erast wird von Orbon belobigt. Er freut sich. Am nächsten Tag erscheinen a) die versprochen Passierscheine und b) zu vereinbarter Stunden im Kreis des Rokor der verwundete Held Pandom Panonom, Alovrea, Selenne Umotas, 10 Hochelben, die unversehrte Ariassa plus Meister Silidis. Pandom Panonom wird sofort versorgt, Ariassa (die stolz ihr wiedererlangtes Diadem trägt) wird mit höchster Ehrerbietung im Sanktum von Meister Silidis einquartiert, die Hochelben in den Gastgemächern des Konvents verstaut. Alle Mitglieder des Konvents werden zu höchster Geheimhaltung hinsichtlich der Anwesenheit von Ariassa und den Hochelben verpflichtet. Die orkischen Zugehfrauen werden beurlaubt, die Konventstore werden bis auf weiteres geschlossen (insbesondere haben die neugierigen Kinder von Orbon bis auf weiteres "Konventarrest"). Pandom Panonom wird in der Krankenstation versorgt, Ariassa wird von Valeris mit Feuereifer bewirtet und mit Kleidung und Nahrung versorgt. Meister Silidis wird über die prekären neuen Entwicklungen in der Stadt von Meister Orbon und Valeris informiert und ersucht die Hochelben ihrerseits, bis auf weiteres das Konventsgebäude nicht zu verlassen. Hediri berichtet (nach einem freudigen privaten Wiedersehen mit Alovrea) Meister Orbon auf dessen Nachfrage, dass im Elbenlager Luorandorom Gerüchte über Unstimmigkeiten in Silberschein bestehen, aber offenbar keine genauen Detailinformationen über die Vorkommnisse in Silberschein bestehen. Hediri wird ebenfalls gebeten, sich möglichst innerhalb des Konvents aufzuhalten und ihr Aufgabengebiet primär in der Betreuung und Servicierung von Ariassa zu sehen. Hediri ist hiervon sehr angetan,da sie Ariassa sehr verehrt. Auf Befragung von Orbon teilt Hediri mit, dass sie gegenüber Ead keine persönliche Meinung hat, sie Silberschein für ein interessantes Experiment hält. Die Meister Belnifore, Orbon und Silidis briefen sich gegenseitig über die neuesten Entwicklungen. Orbon legt seine Unruhe/Zorn/Sorge über das Verschwinden der "Altbewohner" von High Spires dar. Orbon teilt mit, dass die High-Spire Vorfälle die Prekarität der innenpolitischen Situation in Silberschein (Machtfrage Ariassa/Bekalos Balderon - Misalla Halissa) stark verschärft hat. Orbon fragt Silidis über seine konkreten Heirats- und Zukunftspläne aus. Silidis erklärt,dass er politisch an der Stabilität von Silberschein sehr interessiert sei. Er stellt dezidiert in Abrede, das Ziel zu verfolgen, als "neuer König von Silberschein" (an der Seite von Ariassa) herrschen zu wollen. Er beharrt darauf, dass er dieses Ziel trotz seiner persönlichen Interessen an Ariassa weiterverfolgen möchte.Orbon interessiert sich sehr für die potentiellen politischen Hintergründe der Gattenwahl von Ariassa: Ariassa wünscht nämlich offenbar ihre Herrschaft über Silberschein zurückzugewinnen und die Elbenherrschaft über Turmaras wiederzubegründen. Dies stehe im Widerspruch zu den "Neutralitätswünschen" von Silidis. Silidis teilt mit, dass er mit seinem Heiratsantrag primär emotionale und persönliche Gründe verfolgt hat. Er führt weiters aus, dass seine Rolle in Silberschein nicht nur auf eine Teilnahme im Konvent, sondern primär auf den Schutz/Hüten des Silberscheinflusses (und die Interessensvertretung seines Ordens) abzielt. Diese Aufgabe sei sein zentraler Existenzzweck. Seine Wunschvorstellung wäre es, dass er seiner mystischen Aufgabe an der Seite seiner Gattin in Luoranduron wahrnehmen würde. Silidis betont, dass die derzeitige Situation sehr verworren sein, Ariassa aber in jedem Fall kein Interesse auf einen Machtkampf um Silberschein in Konkurrenz zu Misalla Halissa (Bekalos Balderon) habe. Belnifor lauscht interessiert. Die fraglichen Passierscheine enthalten auch die Namen von 2 elbischen Kontaktpersonen und zwar: Argalin bzw. Dandualae. Am nächsten Tag erscheint ein Bote von Bekalos Balderon und überbringt einen Bericht über das letzte Treffen zwischen Bekalos Balderon und Haldendis.Haldendis hat keine Informationen über den Vorgang des Wandels - ein plötzlicher, unvermuteter Wechsel. Zwar hätte es "Wahrsagungen" und "Prophezeiungen" gegeben, nichtdestotrotz seien aber alle über den Wechsel sehr überrascht und bestürzt gewesen. Auch die Elben suchen ihre Freunde, Familienangehörigen und Nächsten. Lt. der Kalenderberechnung der Elben bestünde ein Zeitrechnungsunterschied mit dem Silberscheinkalender von 40 Jahren. Orbon vermutet, dass die elbischen Neuankömmlinge aus einer Paralleldimension kommen, da nach seinen Informationen kein vergleichbares "Verschwinden" in den Chroniken von Silberschein in der Vergangenheit ereignet habe. Haldendis teilt die Anzahl der Neuankömmlinge mit ca. 800 mit. Das Diadem Kalhandrir hat nach Ansicht von Silidis eine sehr hohe Bedeutung für Silberschein bzw. den Fluß Lordarin. Der Fluß seinerseits stehe für ein Element des Wandels dar. Das Diadem, der Ort Silberschein und der Lordarin bilden eine Trinität, das Verschwinden des Diadems (in Folge der Verschleppung von Ariassa) sei zu einem sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erfolgt, seine Rückkehr sei allerdings auch zu einem sehr vorteilhaften Datum erfolgt. Der Lordarin hätte eine Entsprechung in bestimmten Sternenkonstellationen. Das Diadem habe eine metaphysischen Stabilisierungsfunktion. Kalandir sei aufs engste mit Silberschein verbunden und habe eine bewegte Geschichte - jedes Verschwinden des Diadems sei in der Vergangenheit mit den geschilderten Unregelmäßigkeiten einher gegangen.Auf Orbons wiederholte Nachfrage teilt Silidis mit, dass der Besitz des Diadems einen reinen metaphysischen Aspekt habe, die Innehabung des Diadems selber habe aber keine Auswirkung auf den Machtanspruch von Ariassa auf Silberschein. Eine Rückgängigmachung der Erscheinungen/Teleportationen sei aber lt. Silids ausgeschlossen. Die Herrschaftsanspruch von Ariassa beruhe ausschließlich auf ihrer uralten und noblen Abstammung. Ohne Ariassa bzw. ein Mitglied ihres Hauses verliere der Kalandir seine magische Potenz. Nach diesen eingehenden Diskussionen begeben sich ein mit allen Amtszeichen des Magistratum Obscurum geschmückter Orbon und ein mit einem Kaputzenmantel getarnter Silidis mit den Passierscheinen Richtung High Spires. Orbon warnt Silidis, dass der mysteriöse Ondaron (der 2. Freier von Ariassa) ebenfalls gesichtet worden sei und informiert sich über die Prinzipien der in der silberscheinischen Elbengesellschaft überlichen Etiquette. Man passiert ohne Problem die beiden Sicherheitskordons (sowohl auf Seiten der Elben als auch der Schwarzen Legion) und trifft auf die beiden elbischen Emissäre. Orbon ersucht um einen ruhigen diskreten Ort für die kommende Aussprache. Die Gebäude von High Spire sind stark verändert (zierlichere und geschmücktere Fensterfriese etc.) , High Spires scheint ausschließlich von Grauelben bevölkert, die den Eindruck erwecken, als seien sie mitten aus ihrem regulären Leben gerissen worden. Man begibt sich in ein kleines Gebäude neben dem großen Glockenturm. Erfrischungen (rosenfarbiges Wasser und Brotscheiben) werden gereicht und die 4 Verhandlungsführer werden allein gelassen. Orbon stellt das Magistratum Obscurum vor und stellt klar, dass die plötzliche Erscheinung der Grauelben/Verschwinden des "alten High-Spires" die Mehrheitsbevölkerung stark verunsichert hat. Orbon wünscht einen gegenseitigen Informationsausstausch, da offenbar auch die Elben von High Spires überrascht sind. Orbon empfiehlt in Absprache mit Ariassa die Übersiedlung der Elben aus der Stadt. Auf erstauntes Nachfragen erläutert Orbon, dass Ariassa bereits durch einen vergleichbaren Vorgang in dieser Dimension sei, was seine elbischen Gesprächspartner offenbar höchst erstaunt. Er schildert, dass sie gerade durch das Magistratum Obscurum aus den Klauen eines Drachen gerettet worden sei und betont die Rolle seines persönlichen Leibwächters bei der Überwindung des Untiers "unter Einsatz von dessen Leben". Dandualae erwidert, dass die Elben ihrerseits 14 000 ihrer Mitbürger vermissen und betont die Leiden der getrennten Familien. Ariassa sei auf einmal verschwunden. Sie versichert, dass das Auftreten der Elben nicht von diesen beabsichtigt wäre. Orbon betont, dass daher ein gemeinsames Interesse bestünde, im Optimalfall die plötzlichen Erscheinungen rückgängig zu machen. Dandualae teilt mit, dass ihrer Ansicht nach eine Rückabwicklung dieser Phänomene nicht möglich sei, bzw. Generation vor ihnen an der Revision dieser Umstände gescheitert seien. Die Dimensionswechsel seien ihnen aber bekannt, sie seien ein Resultat der schicksalshaften Bürde ihres Volkes, insbesondere ihrer Königsfamilie. Dandualae betont die Stabilisierungsfunktion des Diadems, diese sei allerdings rein passiv, aktiv könne man die Dimensionsphänomene aber leider nicht beeinflussen. Orbon gibt einen kurzen Abriß der geschichtlichen und politischen Entwicklung in Silberschein der letzten 40 Jahre und betont, dass es wohl mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen und den bereits in Luorandorum befindlichen Elben als mit den derzeitigen Einwohner in Silberschein bestehe. Orbon betont, dass kurz- und mittelfristig eine Trennung der beiden Völker auf Grund der problematischen gemeinsamen Geschichte (Elben sind für viele Mitbewohner von Turmaras ein Feindbild) das sinnvollste und weiseste wäre. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Elben offenbar keine Informationen über die Wendekriege bzw. die Nation von Kerakonom haben. Orbon äußert sein Mitgefühl für die plötzlich Neu-Elben betont aber die Sinnhaftigkeit einer Absonderung. Dandualae bekundet Verständnis für die emotionalen Probleme der Anrainer, sieht keine Veranlassung, dass die Elben ihre angestammten Häuser verlassen. Orbon erwähnt, dass die Elben ein Versorgungsproblem haben wenn sie in High-Spires wohnen bleiben. Dandualae betont, dass es offenbar auf beiden Seiten einen Verlust gibt. Dandualae schlägt vor, dass High-Spires kurzfristig abgesperrt (eingemauert wird) und ein Korridor zur Regelung der Versorgungslage eingerichtet wird. Inzwischen sollen beide Parteien ihre genauen Verlustzahlen erheben und überlegen, wie man die wirtschaftlichen und politischen Kosten gemeinsam trägt. Orbon schlägt eine Kontaktaufnahme mit der elbischen Community von Luorandorum / Ariassa vor; beide Parteien sollen kurzfristig ihre eigenen Bürger beruhigen, diplomatische Kontakte sollen intensiviert werden. Orbon lädt magische Experten der Elben zu einer Besprechung ins Magistratum Obskurum ein. Er weist nochmals auf die gepannte Situation hin. Dandualae wünscht eine Kontaktaufnahme mit Ariassa, dies habe (neben der Vermeidung von Krieg) die oberste Priorität. Man einigt sich auf eine Prioritätenplan: 1. Vermeidung von Feindseligkeiten (Festlegung von strategischen Punkten, Reduktion von Wachen auf beiden Seiten, weiteren Ausbau von internen Kontakten) 2. Unmittelbare Versorgung klären (Bedürfnisse erheben, mögliche Gegenleistungen) 3. Ausbau der diplomatischen Beziehungen (primär über Argalin bzw.Dandualae; diese sind - lt. eigenen Aussagen - nicht zu territorialen Kompromissen ermächtigt; solche Entscheidungen können nur durch Haldendis getroffen werden; Kontaktaufnahme mit Ariassa) . Orbon drängt darauf, dass die Elben Luorandorum auch in ihre Überlegungen einbeziehen. Er betont den emotionalen Komfort, den die Elben aus einem gemeinsamen Wohnen mit Artgenossen ziehen können. Die elbischen Counterparties betonen ihren Wunsch nach einer Mauer, um das Konfliktpotential zu minimieren. Ein sofortiger Auszug nach Luorandorum sei aus logistischen Gründen kaum möglich. Die Elben benötigen dringend Korn/Mehl zur Versorgung. Termin und Bericht mit Balderon. Die Elben bleiben bis auf weiteres, weder sie noch wir können sie wieder wegzaubern. Die Entführung Ariassas ist durch die tatkräftige Intervention ist zum Glück für alle noch gut ausgegangen, was Balderon sehr freut. Orbon teilt gerne mit, dass das Magistratum auch die Mittel hat, so schreckliche Bedrohungen wie Drachen niederzuwerfen. Und dass es zum Glück bisher nicht notwendig war, diese Kräfte auch in Silberschein einzusetzen. Zurück in Mutualis. Ein Bote von Surdin teilt mit, dass das Schiff aus Lordarian wieder abgelegt hat. Es war ein Handelsabgesandter, der zufällig zur selben Zeit da war als die Elben auftauchten. Der glückliche Zufall will es, dass Lordarian mehr Getreide liefern kann, man hat neue Handelsverträge vereinbart. Die berittenen Boten von Orbon schwärmen aus. Einer nach Gontarim, in die Hauptstadt zu König Archam Ekelon (Infos über die diplomatische Lage), die anderen zu den anderen M'tharach-Gemeinden (Infos über Gemeindemitglieder: ein Viertel der 57 M'tharach-Vermissten war scheinbar nicht in High Spires und ist am Leben), einer zu Orbons Lehrmeister Kumal Begiom (man ist beschäftigt, die M'tharach-Netze zu flicken. Irgendjemand stachelt in Kolgenas Aufstände und Unruhen an. Orbon vermutet, dass es sich um Agenten aus Lordarian handeln könnte. Er schickt Etos in geheimer Mission in die Gebiete wo sich die Unruhen mehren, und den Diakon Tesum Kamonek in die Gemeinden, um Informationen aus erster Hand zu haben. Von König kommt ein Bote, der Verhandlungsvollmacht auch für die Handelsinteraktion mit den Elben und den Herrschern von Silberschein bringt. Kolgenas unterstützt gerne die Neuankömlinge, oder auch Bekalos beim Stopfen der hungrigen Mäuler. Mantis Telassa berichtet, dass die Stadtregierung eine Lösung mit einer Mauer zur Trennung von Neuankömmlingen und Silberschein-Bewohnern Diskussion im Kaminzimmer in Mutualis. Verhandlungsziel: Entwaffung der Elben, Palisadenzaun um High Spires mit reduzierten Wachen auf beiden Seiten. Kontrolle der Stadtmauer und aller Tore durch die Schwarze Legion. Versorgung der Elben durch Silberschein. Regelmäßige Verhandlungen über den endgültigen Status, Einrichten einer Schlichtungsstelle und einer Gerichtsbarkeit. Mittelfristiges Ziel: Weniger Konzentration der Bevölkerung und Ghettobildung. Weitere Verhandlungen. 25 Leute waren Stadtwachen. Die sollen die Palisade und das Tor bewachen. Punkte, die noch zu klären sind: Silidis & Ariassa: Hochzeit, Machtanspruch auf Luoranduron, Silberschein etc. - wie geht's da weiter (und was ist mit Ondaron) die 800 "neuen" Menschen und Elben in High Spires - wie einigt man sich? zwei Staaten? Stadtteil? Mauer? Aussiedelung? Krieg? Wirtschaftsbeziehungen? Kooperation? Was steckte hinter Ariassas Entführung? Haus Turnuq, Kol'abaha etc. Die Forschungen auf der Insel Tessinila (Auragar) Die Rückkehr von Aries, Alovrea und Taumelan in den Konvent Die Elben/Menschen stimmen der Idee einer prinzipiellen Entwaffnung zu, wünschen aber, dass Krieger ihrerseits die Hälfte der Wachen an dem Stadttor, den Ballisaden und der Stadtmauer stellen. Die Frage des Handels ist noch im Detail zu klären. Eine Erhebung der Waffen/Krieger ergibt 25 ausgebildete Kämpfer (8 Elben und 17 Menschen), sowie 23 bewaffnete Adelige. Die Elben wünschen das Recht zur "wirtschaftlichen Betätigung" - i.e. Herstellung von Objekten/Handel. Dies ist aber mit im Detail mit den Gilden zu regeln. Lt. Aussagen der Elben/Menschen war Silberschein vor den Wendekriegen in 4 Bezirke gegliedert, High Spires entsprach in etwa einem dieser Bezirke. Diese Bezirke verfügten über eine gewisse interne Autonomie; den Bezirken waren bestimmte umliegende Ländereien außerhalb der Stadt verwaltungstechnisch untergeordnet. Die Barriere wird als mittelfristige Lösung bis zur Herstellung einer grundsätzlichen gegenseitigen Akzeptanz gesehen. Die Neuankömmlingen bekunden ihren Willen und Wunsch sich einzubringen. Bekalos Balderon sieht hierin positive und prinzipiell akzeptabel Positionen, insbesondere sieht er das positive Potential möglicher Handelsbeziehungen zum elbischen Ausland, wenngleich er das Bestehen 2 großer Elbensiedlungen als problematisch ansieht. Bis dato ist er allerdings positiv von der Mangel an Agressivität der Neuankömmlinge überrascht. Mittelfristig wünscht er eine Zusammenführung der beiden elbischen Bevölkerungsteile (High Spires und Lurandorum). Er wünscht allerdings keine Aussiedlung oder Vertreibung der Neuankömmlinge aus High Spires - insbesondere unter Berücksichtigung der unlängst ausgebauten Handelsbeziehungen zur Lordarian und Kolgenas. Mantis berichtet Meister Orbon, dass Missala Halissa angeblich von Bekalos Balderon ein elbisches Collier zum Geschenk erhalten hat. Missala Halissa scheint sich über das Geschenk zu freuen, das Verhältnis zwischen dem Fürstenpaar scheint sich erheblich gebessert zu haben. Ariassa und Silidis ziehen bis auf weiteres nach Luoranduron, wo auch die offizielle Heirat stattfinden. Die diplomatischen Gäste der ehemaligen Gattenwahl nehmen auch gleich an der Hochzeit teil, sogar Magier Ondaron, der herzlich gratuliert, wenngleich er sichtlich säuerlich berührt ist. Sildis nimmt den Titel eines "Fürsten von Luoranduron" an, bleibt aber in seinem Orden. Aries und Taumelan treffen in all dem Trubel unversehrt ein, überbringen die Briefe von Auragar. ---> Alovrea erzählt Belnifor und Orbon über ihre Erlebnisse auf der Dracheninsel Tessinila ! Category:Mutualis